


Debriefing

by CelestialSymphony



Series: Roleplaying Shinanigans [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialSymphony/pseuds/CelestialSymphony
Summary: After the earlier incident, Steve can't get his mind off of Natasha.  When they're summoned to the debriefing room, she teases him under the table and it isn't long before he has to do a debriefing of his own.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Roleplaying Shinanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641295
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Debriefing

The next few days were awkward. When Thor reappeared around the complex you fully expected him to brag about it or to catch and corner you. However the Asgardian was casual, like nothing unusual had happened. The only sign of his recognition was when his eyes would linger a little longer in your direction than usual. Not enough to make anyone else notice, and maybe you were just imagining it. Either way you were both relieved and a little disappointed.

Natasha on the other hand was driving you crazy. You had avoided her the day after you had visited her room. Now when you pass her in the hall her eyes DEFINITELY lingered on you, and you’re pretty sure they shoot down to the front of your pants too. Every time your heart beats faster and your manhood twitches. Team meetings are almost unbearable now, you can feel her watching you all the time and the curl on her lips is both mocking and enticing.

Before the encounter you didn’t masturbate often, now if you didn’t jerk off first thing in the morning and before going to bed, you couldn’t function. When she had licked her lips at one of the meetings you had to stay at the conference table for a bit after the rest of the team had left until your erection went down enough you felt no one would notice. You had gone directly back to your room and jerked off. 

Today’s meeting is a briefing. A few of the team will be heading out to deal with disturbances, possibly Hydra agents but low ranking and nothing to send the whole team out for. You’re the last to arrive and one chair sits vacant. It is directly across from Black Widow. You swallow down the heat rising in your throat as you lock eyes with her. You attempt to casually lean back in your chair. Stark begins droning on about some location you completely lose interest in because you can feel her eyes on you. When Tony pulls up recon photos on the digital screens you turn to chance a glance at Natasha. She is sipping daintily from a water glass. 

Immediately your cock jumps in your pants as you see her wet, rose petal lips push together. Gently she sweeps her red tongue across her lips and pulls her teeth across the bottom one just enough for you to notice. You remember those lips on your dick and you are instantly hard. You let out a puff of air and avert your eyes, sliding further under the table and spreading your legs a bit, both trying to hide your arousal and relieve the uncomfortable pressure building in your pants. You get distracted as Stark begins laying out numbers of the enemy and potential engagement strategies. So distracted that you jump when you feel a soft press on the inside of your thigh, about halfway between your knee and your crotch.

“Do you have something to add, Rodgers?” Tony looks at you slightly annoyed.

“Nope,” you readjust slightly, “Just leaned too far back.”

Seemingly satisfied, Stark continues his explanation and none of the others seems to have noticed anything. Well except maybe Thor. He winks at you from the end of the table but turns his attention away to the screens. This time when the touch returns, you don’t jump but slide slightly further down in your seat, spreading your legs a little wider. The bulge in the front of your pants throbs and when what you can only assume is Natasha’s foot rubs across it you have to physically suppress a groan. 

The friction is taking the edge off slightly while letting a heat build low in your abdomen. Gently you rock into the touch, careful to not let the others know what is happening. When a touchscreen is passed to you with maps, you use the movement to thrust even harder into the touch and the friction pumps more heat through your body. As the meeting winds to a conclusion, you’ve been keeping as subtle as you can, your hips rocking as the touch teases you. When people start standing up, you let out a frustrated sigh as the touch on your manhood disappears.

“You ok, Steve?” Stark looks over at you, his usual arrogance lessened, “You’re a little flushed. Are you getting sick?”

“I’m fine,” you cover, “Just can’t wrap my head around these intelligence reports. I’m going to look over them again.”

Nodding, Tony turns his attention back to Bruce who has him pulled near a computer screen facing away from you. You breathe a small sigh of relief until a voice purrs in your ear.

“Let me help you,” The shiver that runs down your spine is accompanied by lightning shooting straight to your dick.

You hadn’t noticed her attire before. In fact you’d been too busy trying NOT to look at her that now you have to take a few breaths as you rake your eyes over her. Her blouse is tight and cut low, two perky mounds of pink skin protruding from the strained fabric. And you are pretty sure you can see little protrusions in the fabric. Hard nipples showing she isn’t wearing anything under the shirt. Her skirt is short as well, maybe six or seven inches past the curve of her hips. You can see the finished edge of her thigh high stockings. You wonder if she’s wearing anything else underneath.

As she sits in the chair next to you, she moves in closer, half leaning over your lap. With one hand pointing to the forgotten touchscreen, you feel her other hand slide across your lap and squeeze your bulge under the table. You look up. Tony and Bruce are maybe 10 feet away. You feel your throat get tight. Her palm sliders over your bulge harder and you thrust your hips up to meet it. She doesn’t look at you, her eyes pretending to scan the reports in front of you. Her fingers find the tongue of your zipper and ease it down slightly. Your heart thuds in your chest as Bruce laughs at something Tony has said, their backs still to you.

Soft delicate fingers rub across the fabric of your boxers until they find the point of entry they were looking for. Cool fingers touch burning flesh and you thrust again against the friction. With a little tug she manages to pull your cock free though your fly, the head bouncing against the underside of the cold table briefly. Natasha’s warm hand wraps fully around your length and begins to pump up and down, agonizingly slowly, her thumb brushing over the ridge of your cock head when she passes it. 

Your head falls back slightly and your eyes close. You draw your hips back as she reaches the tip and thrust them forward as you slide through her soft hand. You’re breathing begins to build slightly until you almost forget yourself. A rise in the volume of Tony and Bruce’s conversation strangles the sound that almost escapes your throat. Your cock throbs as she continues to pump you without hesitation.

Chancing a glance up, Natasha smiles and pulls your dick back, dipping to quickly lap at the tip before sitting back up. The sensation drives you insane and the fact that Tony and Bruce are feet away is making your pulse race. A voice comes over the intercom calling Tony away. You try to look interested in the intelligence report as the two men turn back around. You must be convincing enough because with nods they pardon themselves and leave the room. 

When the door hisses shut you spring to your feet, pulling Natasha with you. Your dick bobs free in the air and you press your lips hard to hers. Last time she was in control, now you don’t think you’ll be able to hold back. You move one hand to squeeze at her breast while the other pushes her skirt up. She’s not wearing anything underneath and you’re suddenly glad you had jerked off that morning or you might be exploding right now. You move your mouth to her neck as she lets out small pleasured noises, gasps and heavy breaths that tell you you’re doing everything right. Your hand on her thigh traces towards an inviting heat and you brush your thumb across her, her legs spreading in response.  
Popping one of her breasts free, you dip to lick at the pink nipple you’ve exposed as you pull her closer to the edge of the table. The heat between her legs draws you like a magnet and your cock throbs as it gets closer. As your tip brushes across the velvet skin, she begs you with a whisper. You push in slowly, her warmth surrounding you, engulfing you, pulling you in further. Quickly you’re buried to the hilt in wet heat that quivers around you. As you pull your length out she moans in your ear, her head pressed to the side of yours as you continue to lick and bite at her nipple.

Your hips thrust and though you try to go slow your speed picks up halfway through and you bury yourself deep within her again. As you set a rhythm, her breathing quickens to match your thrusts. The slick sliding of your dick in and out of her is raising your body heat until you rip your shirt off over your head. You’re vaguely aware that someone could walk in any moment and there would be no mistaking what you’re doing. You almost hope they do. 

Natasha leans back as you plow into her at a fevered pace. You loom over her possessively, the heat and pressure around your cock driving you crazy. She reaches her arms around you, pulls you closer and scratches her nails down your back. It hurts but it feels so good. And it takes the slight edge off. You’re not quite ready for it to be over just yet.

Scooping your arms under her, and without pulling out, you sit back onto your chair pulling her in your lap. Reclining, you grab onto her thighs hard enough to bruise as you pound into her. Her auburn hair bounces and her perky breast spring with the power of your thrusts. You rub a thumb across her clitoris and she moans loudly, the wet heat around your dick pulsing. She grabs onto your chest, her nails digging in as a string of high pitched moans pour from her mouth.

Quickly getting up, the green eyed woman turns around and reseats herself. Your hips ache from thrusting so hard but you want more. She bounces up and down on your dick, her pink butt slapping hard against your thighs as you are driven deeper and deeper into her. Standing you push her over the table and pound into her as fast as you can. You feel the edge coming and you know what you want. 

As your gut tightens you push deep into the woman’s wet heat and give yourself over. Spasms wrack your body and you thrust shallowly into her, as you feel your cock pump into her, emptying yourself deep inside. You stay buried within, your breathing heavy. Her sex pulses around your still half hard cock and you take in a quick breath, the sensitivity making you that much more aware. 

With a gentle push she makes you take a step back and you slide out of her, your seed dripping down her leg a bit. When she turns around you expect a quip, maybe she would straighten her clothes and leave. What you don’t expect is her to grab your cock and begin pumping it back to full staff. Quickly your body responds, the sensitivity making your cock head tingle as she pulls her fingers across it. Grabbing your hand she guides it to her and pushes two of your fingers inside. Your cock jumps immediately back to life.  
Stretching out on the table, she twists herself and pulls your dick into her warm, wet, hungry mouth. You press your fingers into her and curl them and she moans around your cock, the vibrations bringing you almost to your toes. With your thumb you tease her clitoris again and she rewards you with more moans as she continues to worship your dick. When orgasm hits her, your fingers slick faster and you use the lubrication to run across her button more. You feel a second wave of heat building in your abdomen. With a disbelieving groan you warn her of your eminent climax. 

Pulling you onto the table, she positions you so that you are straddling her chest. Pushing her breasts together around your cock she encourages you to thrust between the soft mounds. The heat shoots to your groin once more and with a grunt you cum on her chest, the white liquid pouring down her neck and onto the table beneath.  
You are utterly spent as you climb from on top of her. Helping her off the table you latch you lips to hers until she gently pushes you away. Handing you your shirt she reminds you this is a conference room and someone is bound to be by soon enough. You look at the mess on the table and sigh.

“Oh,” Natasha once again looks like she had when she walked in, like nothing has happened, “And I suppose I’ll have to erase the security footage as well, unless you want a copy.”

And with that she’s gone. You sink back into your chair, shirtless, covered in sweat and sex, cum puddled on the table and wonder how you got here and how you could keep coming back for more.


End file.
